vaingloryfandomcom-20200214-history
Ardan
Description Like moving pieces on a chessboard, Ardan’s power comes from his ability to reshape the battlefield, allowing his allies to seek better positioning while discouraging enemies from doing the same. Ardan is a damage-soaking protector who dramatically changes the landscape of teamfights. Able to rescue friends from certain death and turn lost battles around with his powerful terrain-changing ultimate, Ardan brings immense utility to the team. Start Ardan in either the lane or jungle, depending on which ally you want to protect most. ---- Abilities Julia's Gift (Perk) Ardan benefits from purchasing health items. *Whenever Ardan takes damage, he heals for 0.8% of his missing health, but no more than 75% of the damage taken. *Instead of energy, Ardan uses a yellow meter called Vengeance. Vengeance builds over time and can also be gained with basic attacks, critical strikes, and abilities. *Because Ardan doesn't need regular energy, 5% of bonus energy and 50% of bonus energy recharge are converted to crystal power. ---- Vanguard Ardan dashes to protect an ally, granting them a 4-second barrier and a burst of move speed. This also slows and damages nearby enemies. *Overdrive: At max rank, Vanguard grants 30% Vengeance when cast on an ally. *Using this ability on himself results in only half the barrier, speed boost, and Vengeance gain. *Barrier scales up with 30% of Ardan's bonus health *Any time the buffed ally takes or deals damage, Ardan gains Vengeance. Stats *'Cooldown:' 17s / 16s / 15s / 14s / 13s *'Energy cost:' 0 / 0 / 0 / 0 / 0 *'Range: ' 8 / 8 / 8 / 8 / 9''' *'Damage: ' 50 / 100 / 150 / 200 / 250 (+120% CP) *'Barrier: ' 80 / 120 / 160 / 200 / 240 ---- Blood for Blood Ardan rushes forward and punches his target. *Overdrive: At max rank, Blood for Blood deals an additional 40% damage. *Blood for Blood can only be activated when Ardan has 100% Vengeance and will consume all of it. *Blood for Blood triggers basic-attack effects. '''Stats *'Cooldown: '''24s / 24s / 24s / 24s / 24s *'Energy cost:' 0 / 0 / 0 / 0 / 0 *'Range: 7 / 7 / 7 / 7 / '''9 *'Damage: '''60 / 100 / 140 / 180 / '''260' (+40% CP) ---- Gauntlet Ardan leaps to the target location and projects a perimeter around him. Enemy heroes who touch or cross the perimeter are stunned and take crystal damage. *If Ardan leaves the perimeter, it is immediately destroyed. *Ardan instantly gains full Vengeance upon using this ability. Stats *'Cooldown: '''130s / 120s / 110s *'Energy cost:' 0 / 0 / 0 / 0 / 0 *'Damage: '250 / 375 / 500 (+350%) *'Stun Duration: '1s / 1s / 1s *'Duration: '''4 / 6 / 8 ---- Tips #Don't encircle the enemy team with Gauntlet! Instead, separate and trap one enemy to give your allies a numbers advantage. #Attacking enemies reduces the cooldown on his Blood for Blood. Kick and punch your way to vengeance! #Invest in vision near jungle camps because Ardan can jump a wall to an enemy or ally if he has vision on them. Category:Heroes Category:Captain